And I've Got You
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: AU-Keiko loves Yusuke, but his work interupts their dates! When sient accusations take over, the new kid in school may be helpful. What does Hiei have to do with Keiko's plan to get Yusuke back! title has something to do with the very end. rating may go u
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This was frustrating. _Really_ frustrating.

Keiko Yukimura sat there, arms crossed and a sneer/pout on her soft face. Yusuke had ditched…again. His stupid-ass boss kept calling him in randomly, so her boyfriend had to keep running out on their dates!

But, after a while, Keiko started to think the nightmare of all girls-who-were-head-over-heels of their boyfriend.

_NO! Bad, Keiko, bad!_ she mentally scolded herself. No WAY would Yusuke cheat on her! It was impossible!

"Or…is it?" she whispered but slapped herself for even thinking that. Yusuke was loyal, loving, caring, sweet, kind, and the hottest guy around! Though, he _was_ a bit of a pervert…

Keiko shook her head. Why was she thinking such things?

_I'm becoming too paranoid! I'll just go home, and at school tomorrow yell at Yusuke! Good plan!_ and with that, she pulled over a cab.

* * *

Keiko looked around for Yusuke, stuffing her hand into her blue-jeans pocket for her flip-phone just in case she needed to call him. She instantly recognized the greased-back black hair and chocolate-eyed boy coming her way with his usual goofy grin on his gentle face. 

"Oi! Keiko!" he greeted and Keiko squeezed him into a bear-hug.

* * *

3rd Period…the worst class ever. 

Math.

Keiko was good at Math, hell she was good at _everything!_ But she hated Math class, she hated it, she hated it, she _hated_ it. Yet, today, someone new entered the classroom (they knew when the door slammed open), and shit was he HOT!

His midnight hair, with a white starburst in the front, defied all laws of gravity, a white bandana covered his forehead and he wore his crimson contacts perfectly. He had a label the second he entered the room. Actually, _three_ labels:

Goth, Punk, and Hottie.

He wore all black, and a sneer was plastered on his perfect features, and looked around Keiko's age, 16. Maybe he was seventeen, hell no one cared how old the kid was, they only cared if he had good grades (so that they could cheat off his paper), single (for the ogling girls), was in some kind of sport (so the jocks could pick on him and the girls could stare at him), and if he was rich or not (so that they could decide what "social class" he bonged in).

"Are you the new student?" the teacher asked, breaking everyone's gaze from the new, short teen.

"Hn." the boy replied.

"Sit in front of Miss Yukimura, Mister Jaganshi."

The guy shrugged, strode over to his seat, and sat down. He only knew who "Miss Yukimura" was because she waved at him. The moment he sat and the teacher left, he was bombarded with questions, which he answered calmly.

"What's your name?"

"Hiei."

"How old are ya?"

"Seventeen."

Why does your hair stick up?"

"I had an incident with an electric socket when I was a child."

"COOL!"

"Baka."

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Because I like them that way."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"None of your business."

"Wanna go out with me?"

"No."

"CLASS!" the teacher yelled and everyone seized their questions. Keiko kept staring at the back of Hiei's head, trying to figure out who used more gel:

Yusuke, or Hiei?

Little did she know, but that previous question would pop right back up once she let assumptions get in the way.


	2. Ch1: First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Korn, Meatloaf, or any other real ppl. I only own this plot and any OCs.  
Also, I've never heard a Meatloaf song nor do I know (or care for that matter) if Paris Hilton really created the term, "hot".**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

The lunch bell rang and dozens of hungry teens rushed to the cafeteria. All except a ruby-eyed, cute new student who waited for their twin to come out of their classroom. A red-head, tall and handsome, stood next to his friend, ignoring the girls who were wolf-whistling in his direction.

The door to the Science Lab opened and another crimson-eyed student came striding out. His patiently waiting twin smiled and hugged him. She didn't live with him, she wasn't in any classes so far with him, and her love for her brother was endless.

"Hey, Yukina." Hiei greeted, used to the glomps.

"Hello, Hiei-kun!" Yukina chirped and stood back next to Hiei's long-time best friend. His hair rolled down his back and stopped at his shoulder blades while two locks curled over each of his shoulders.

"How was your day, Hiei?" Kurama asked kindly. He had come to this school for 5 years and recommended it to Hiei's father and Yukina's mother secretly; he wanted the two fraternal twins to see each other more often.

"Good. By any chance do the women here _always _start fan-clubs for you?" Hiei asked, remembering the group of sluts that came up to him after first period. Kurama chuckled at his dear friend's misfortune.

"Only if they think you're cute." he informed Hiei. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Cute?" he questioned.

"Or, as they say it, hot." Kurama told Hiei once more. The A+ student never understood why people wanted to quote Paris Hilton.

"I get it. The sluts at my old school used that term a lot. But they never started kusou fan-clubs." Hiei said darkly.

"Shouldn't we be going to eat?" Yukina asked innocently while she twirled a strand of her sea-green hair nervously.

"Ah, yes. You two follow me." Kurama told them and led the Jaganshi twins to the cafeteria.

"I'm not eating this crap." Hiei stated gravely. He sure fit his gothic label at the moment with his tone.

"It's only mashed potatoes, green beans, corn and meatloaf, Hiei." Kurama told his short friend.

"I'd rather listen to Korn and Meatloaf sing a love duet about each other together." Hiei responded in a monotone. Yukina giggled and Kurama cracked a smile.

"You always know how to make people laugh, brother." Yukina admitted even though she had no idea who Korn and Meatloaf were.

"And he doesn't even know it." Kurama added. Hiei looked at them both strangely and then shook his head. He took out a black CD player with crimson buttons and clamped the separate earphones on each ear. He switched it off "Hold" and pressed the "Play" button. The volume was, by default, set at a very low decibel.

But that didn't stop Kurama's acute ears from hearing it.

"_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_Pushing all my mercy down, down, down_

_I want to see you try to take a swing at me_

_Come on,_

_Gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny _

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying when you're dirty down in front of me_

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned _

_By your thoughtless scheming_

_So, you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground _

_I will see you screaming_

_Thumbing through th-"_ the song played until the battery died out.

"Shit." Hiei muttered and fumbled to change the AA's. Kurama chuckled and Yukina sent a subtle glare at Hiei for cursing.

"Excuse me, but you aren't allowed to have those in school." an authority-like voice informed behind Hiei and Yukina. They both turned to see a brunette with matching eyes looming above them.

"Really? I must've been misinformed." Hiei stated darkly and turned away.

"Hey, you're Hiei from my Math class! Remember, I'm Keiko, the only girl in that class who's not a slut." Keiko's voice seemed to perk up.

"And that matters why?" Hiei asked rudely, sparing Keiko a glance.

"I'm letting you off with a warning. The next time me, or any other school officials see that CD player again, it's getting taken up for your parent's to come get it back." she told him kindly, ignoring the rude remark.

"Hn." Hiei responded.

"I think my brother means, "thank you," Keiko-san." Yukina translated. Keiko smiled at the polite girl.

"I see. What's your name, I don't think I've seen you around today."

"Yukina Jaganshi, Hiei's twin sister, Keiko-san. We both were transfer students from Japan in 2nd grade and we stayed here." Yukina answered sweetly.

"Well, Yukina, it's nice to meet you and your brother. I believe I've had the pleasure of meeting Kurama in front of you." Keiko greeted.

"Yes, I believe we have, Keiko. You're one of the few people in this school who haven't gone given up on everything. Also, we went to junior high together." Kurama replied with an earnest smile.

"Ah, yes. I think so. Well, I better get going, guys. Bye!" Keiko bided goodbye and trotted off in another direction.

"You know her?" Hiei asked dully.

"Yes, why?" Kurama asked. Hiei sneered.

"I don't like her." he stated.

"Why not?" Yukina asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to be able to recite her first and last name by memory." Hiei said coldly.

"Maybe you should think about being more social, Hiei. It could be good for you." Kurama offered; Yukina nodded in agreement.

"Hn. You two are the only company I need." he told them as he lay his head in his crossed arms. Yukina and Kurama smiled at the crimson-eyed teen with happiness.

* * *

"Looks like we have American History together, Yukina." Hiei said with a wide smirk. Yukina smiled happily and practically dragged her twin into the classroom. Only problem was,

It was the wrong room.

"I believe we're in the wrong place, goman nasai." Yukina apologized and rushed out with Hiei next to her. The two jogged down the halls trying to find their classroom.

"Where the hell is 36A!" Hiei asked loudly and in an aggravated tone.

"I don't know. Let's try down this hall." Yukina offered and ran down the left hall. Hiei followed until he was on his ass, on the ground, and a body on top of him.


End file.
